


Chocolate Cake

by White_Albatross



Category: Homestuck
Genre: G/T, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Albatross/pseuds/White_Albatross
Summary: Sequel to A Small Favor. This time a game-changer arrives for testing. Contains soft, non-lethal vore.





	1. Test Run

It had been a few days since the trolls messed around with the shrinking device. It was kind of a normal thing by now, everyone had tried it out after all, whether they intended to or not.

Eridan wasn’t using the device this time, but was instead minding his own business reading a book he had found. It was some type of scientific book, though he had no idea what it was about and figured if he just kept reading it he’d figure it out eventually. So far that wasn’t happening.

His thoughts of trying to unscramble the book’s meaning were interrupted when he heard footsteps fast approaching the door. The door quickly flew open and Sollux stood there panting.

“ED gueth what!” He said with a huge grin.

“Uh, wwhat...?” Eridan asked suspiciously, putting down the book.

“Tho me and EQ were methiing around wiith the thriinkiing machiine for a whiile and we fiigured out how to recreate iit! We made thiith!”

He took out a small device that looked like a remote control. Eridan stared at it.

“That’s...nice I guess?” He said.

“No no, thiith meanth we don’t have two uthe that machiine anymore, we got thiith thiing iinthtead! Watch!”

Sollux pressed a button on the remote. There’s the sound of crackling electricity before he’s shrunk right before Eridan’s eyes.

“Wwait wwhat? You can just do that anywwhere noww?” He asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, and the reverthe workth two!” Sollux answered, pressing another button to return to normal size.

He gently tossed the remote over to Eridan. “You can try iit iif you want two. We made a whole bunch.”

Eridan looked down at the remote in his hand. He couldn’t really think of any situation where he wanted to be small. He didn’t really like it when he tried it before.

“Uh thanks Sol but I probably wwon’t wwind up usin it.”

Sollux shrugs. “Well iit’th there iif you want iit.” He heads out, closing the door behind him.

For a while Eridan just stares down at the remote in his hands. Just what possible situation could he use this thing for?

It might be fun just to experiment with it. He wondered what the limitations were. Could he use the growth button while he was still at normal size? He pressed it.

His head bashing into the ceiling told him that yes, it was possible. He groaned and rubbed his head. That probably wasn’t the smartest idea, and he was pretty sure that the chair he had just been sitting in was in splinters now.

Luckily he still had the remote and pressed the shrink button, returning to normal size on the floor, as the chair was indeed in splinters.

He should probably tell Sollux about that design flaw, otherwise there was virtually no limit to how much you could shrink or grow. If the ceiling wasn’t in the way he’d want to test it some more, but the bump on his head reminded him that just once was probably enough. Scientifically he would probably break himself if he kept getting bigger anyway, so that test was out the window.

He stood up amongst the wreckage of the chair, wracking his brain. What else could he use this for? He didn’t really like shrinking, but surely there was some advantage to it that he was missing?

Then something popped into his head. Maybe there was some advantage to having everything bigger than you. He quickly exited the room and went down the hallway, eventually taking a left and ending up in a kitchen area.

He wondered if it was still there as he opened up the refrigerator. Sure enough, there it sat on a small plate: a single piece of chocolate cake.

A couple days before Kanaya had read something about having cake to celebrate the day someone was born, but since no one kept track of their hatching days, they all decided to just bake a cake for fun. There was a lot of arguing over the last piece, and it had been stuck in the fridge for a few days as they tried to decide who would get it.

He’d get yelled at if he took the entire piece, but he wasn’t planning to do so. He took the plate and set the slice on the countertop before climbing up on it as well.

He pressed the shrinking button on his remote, and soon the tiny piece of cake was enormous, a bit larger than he was now.

He quickly took a handful of the cake and frosting. It was cold enough that the frosting held its form as he swiped some. It barely looked like any of the cake was missing at all, just a tiny indent was the only clue.

He took a bite of the handful of cake and frosting. Yep, still delicious, even after a few days. This was definitely cheating the system, and no one would even know.

“Enjoying that cake?” Came a voice from behind him. Eridan almost choked and quickly whirled around.

Feferi was leaning on the counter, a big grin on her face. “That’s pretty tricky, sinking down so a small piece ends up being a big piece.” She giggles.

Well, she didn’t seem mad or anything. “Impressivve, right?” Eridan bragged.

“Oh yes Mr. Smarty-gills!” Feferi said as she rolled her eyes. She pat his head with her finger. He growled and attempted to smack the finger away, though this only made her giggle again.

“I didn’t get a chance to sea you tiny before!” She said. “You’re pretty adorabubble, hehe!”

“I am not.” Eridan retorted in a huff.

Feferi leaned in closer. “Ooh you better be carful Eridan, I heard Vriska got back at you for eating her, I might just do the same!” She grinned.

“You vvolunteered to get eaten!” Eridan reminded her, crossing his arms.

Feferi laughed again. “Relax! I’m just messing with you!”

She tapped her fingers on the counter for a minute. “So how IS that cake?” She asked.

“It’s still really good.” Eridan answered.

“I can tell.” Feferi giggled again. Eridan wondered what she meant until he looked at himself. Apparently eating cake with your hands was incredibly messy.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” Feferi winked. Again Eridan wondered what she meant before she stuck her tongue out and gave him a lick.

“EUGH!” He protested, wiping the saliva off his front.

Feferi just licked her lips. “Mmm, you were right, that is pretty tasty!” She gave a wry smile. “Or maybe that’s you?”

Before Eridan could protest again, he received another lick. Then another. And another.

“Fef s-stop! That tickles!” He tried to say between laughing. This only made her more aggressive in her licking, and before he knew it she licked him up into her mouth, tumbling him around from one side to the other.

After about a minute she decided to stop tormenting him and opened her mouth, letting him roll back onto the countertop. He groaned as his head stopped spinning and realized he was absolutely covered in saliva.

“Really Fef??” He growled, trying his best to clean off.

“Sorry, but I just couldn’t reefsist! You’re really yummy!” She laughed.

“I am NOT “yummy”...” Eridan spat back. He found the remote and pressed the growth button, returning him to normal size on the countertop.

“Woah, how’d you do that??” Feferi asked in surprise as Eridan hopped off the counter.

“Sol and Equ wwere wworkin on this and gavve one to me.” Eridan said as he showed her the remote device.

“Oh, so you can-“ Feferi started before she’s interrupted by the kitchen door slamming open. Nepeta stood there looking like she’s about to cry. “Guys I need help!” She said, her voice trembling.

Feferi quickly went over to her. “Okay Nepeta, clam down, what happened?” She asked.

“E-Equius was showing me some mewchine thingy, a-and he suddenly shrunk himself and I don’t know what happurrned but something came over meow and I think I ate him!” She said. “I think I might’ve hurt him!”

“Can’t you just spit him out?” Eridan asked like it was obvious.

“I tried! I c-can’t!” Nepeta replied, now REALLY looking like she was going to cry.

“Just breathe for a sec Nepeta.” Feferi said calmly. Nepeta started taking deep breaths. “Okay, we can figure this out-“

“Just open your mouth.” Eridan interrupted.

“Huh?” Both Nepeta and Feferi asked.

“Just open your mouth!” Eridan repeated. “There’s a really easy wway to get him out.”

“O-okay...” Nepeta said quietly before opening her mouth. Eridan walked over and suddenly shoved his hand clear to the back of her throat. She bit his hand reflexively before she started gagging uncontrollably.

“Eridan what was that for?!” Feferi yelled.

Eridan looked over his hand while Nepeta kneeled down on the floor, still gagging. “Just givve it a sec...” he said.

Right after he said that, Nepeta gave one more heave and vomited, spilling out some fluids and, sure enough, a tiny Equius. Judging by the blue surrounding him, he was also bleeding slightly.

He started to stand up with difficulty before Nepeta scooped him up in a hug. “Equius I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over meow!”

“Predatory instincts most likely.” He coughed before finding his remote. He returned to normal size in an instant.

Now it was really easy to see his injuries. He had some small holes on his back, most likely he had been bitten before being swallowed.

“I’ll go get some bandages!” Feferi said quickly before leaving the kitchen. Eridan just kinda awkwardly stood there while Nepeta helped Equius sit down, still apologizing profusely.

Soon Feferi returned with some bandages and helped apply them. “You alright?” She asked.

“I think that will be sufficient.” Equius replied calmly. He seemed a little dizzy, most likely from the blood loss.

At least now he and Eridan knew never to shrink in front of Nepeta.


	2. The Lure Of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating

As things were finally starting to settle down, the door opened again. This time Vriska stood there.

“I heard a commotion going on in here.” She said, glancing around before her eyes landed on Equius, wrapped in bandages soaking up his bright blue blood.

“...The fuck happened to you?” She asked.

“A miscalculation.” He replied simply. She tilted her head, like she wasn’t quite convinced.

“Alright so what about the rest of you? You having a party or someth-?” She stopped suddenly. She had spotted the slice of cake still sitting on the counter.

She frowned. “Oh I see, you guys are trying to sneak that cake aren’t you? Not gonna tell anyone else hmm?”

“Huh? No we weren’t.” Feferi replied, looking confused.

“Then what’s it doing on the countertop there?”

“Are you seriously makin a big deal out of some fuckin cake?” Eridan rolled his eyes. “I just took it out for a sec and forgot to put it back.”

“Yeah but you WERE trying to steal some.” Feferi pointed out. Eridan glared at her.

“Aha!” Vriska grinned. “So we have a culprit!”

“Fuckin hell Vvris I’ll just put it back.” Eridan said irritably as he went over to the countertop again. He reached for the cake but Vriska was faster, sliding the plate away from him. “Hang on Ampora, how do I know you’re not gonna try and do something funny?”

“Me? Howw do I knoww YOU’RE not gonna try somethin? You’re the one makin a big deal out of it!”

“Because it IS a big deal! We all agreed to put the last slice away until we could decide who would get it. That was a trust that’s been betrayed! Betrayed!” She tapped her finger on the plate. “Shame on you...” she gave a smug grin.

“Fine, take it or wwhatevver!” Eridan growled, throwing his arms up. “I don’t evven care!”

“Yeah cuz you got a bit anywave.” Feferi reminded him with a smug smile of her own. He glared again.

“Oh did you now? Well I think it’s only fair that some of us get to have a bit as well!” Vriska grinned.

Nepeta suddenly grabbed the plate away from Vriska. “No one should have any, Vriskers.” She glared. “You’ll purrobably take most of it!”

“Nepeta, I’m surprised at you!” Vriska said, faking being hurt. “Do you really not trust me that much?”

“Yes.” Nepeta said bluntly.

“I SMELL CHOCOLATE CAKE!” Yelled a voice from the doorway. Terezi had been passing by when she caught the wiff of cake. “Whatcha guys doing with that?” She grinned, quickly making her way over to Nepeta.

“We were just gonna put it back, right guys?” Feferi said quickly.

“Nuh-uh, we’re all taking a piece!” Vriska argued.

“OOH I want some!” Terezi said excitedly, sticking her tongue out.

Nepeta was caught between Vriska and Terezi. She wouldn’t care if Terezi took some, but she wasn’t about to let Vriska take it. She hopped onto the countertop with the plate. Both of them did the same, grabbing onto the plate as well.

“You’re all acting like wigglers.” Equius said as they all started to argue. He easily lifts the plate up with all three of them dangling from it. “No one is having any confectionary.” He firmly stated.

“Don’t be lame Zahhak!” Vriska rolled her eyes.

“Hehe yeah we want a taste!” Terezi laughed, seemingly enjoying herself.

“I’m not letting go until Vriskers does!” Nepeta said.

Feferi slid over to Eridan during the commotion. “Why don’t we sink them like what you did? They could get a piece then.”

“Wwhatevver wwe try wwould be better than this shit...” Eridan muttered. He was getting awfully tired of the whole cake thing.

“Equ do you still havve some of those remotes?” He asked.

Equius turned to him, not letting go of the plate as the three girls continued arguing. “Only mine. Sollux has the rest of them.” He said.

Eridan sighed. Great, so much for that plan.

“What remotes?” Terezi asked. Damn she had good hearing.

“They’re miniature versions of the shrinking machine.” Equius said simply. “Sollux and I made portable replicas.”

“Oooh...” Terezi seemed curious about this. “Can I try it?”

“No.”

“Aww...” She pouted.

“I don’t care about shrinking shit, give me that cake!” Vriska yelled, still dangling off the plate.

“No.” Equius said.

“Yes!” Terezi replied. “Gimme!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes yes yes!”

“No.”

“YES!”

“Oh for FUCK’S SAKE!” Eridan hissed. He pressed the growth button on his remote, ducking this time to make sure his head didn’t bash against the ceiling like last time.

The entire room froze to look up at him.

“Wait, you can do THAT??” Feferi asked, her jaw on the floor.

“I didn’t even consider that option...” Equius muttered to himself.

Eridan took advantage of the confusion and grabbed the plate with his thumb and forefinger, lifting it up even higher.

“If you fuckers don’t stop arguing I’m eatin this fuckin thing myself!” He growled.

“Don’t you dare!” Vriska growled back.

They glared at each other for a moment, with Vriska leaping to try and grab onto the plate again. Terezi was more successful and managed to cling onto it.

“Fuckin hell Ter wwhat makes you wwant this cake so fuckin badly??” Eridan asked. Terezi stuck her tongue out again. “Cuz it smells good, duh!”

“Alright then you asked for it...” he said dangerously.

Before she could react to this, she’s lowered into his mouth as his tongue smacks her face, causing her to let go of the plate and fall in. She quickly got her bearings and took out her cane. “Oh I smell where this is going!” She laughed as she started poking and prodding all around Eridan’s mouth, hard enough to hurt.

“OWW fuckin-“ Eridan swore. He quickly pinned Terezi under his tongue, though she kept up the poking.

He shifted around slightly in order to reach the fridge, opening it and shoving the plate with the cake inside, and blocked the door with his hand after he shut it.

After a bit more poking he finally spat out Terezi, who tumbled onto the floor, covered in saliva. “Aw that’s cheating!” She whined when she noticed the slice of cake was gone.

“Yeah you can’t just stop us from having some!” Vriska said, trying and failing to move Eridan’s hand out of the way.

“Ahem...” came a cough from the doorway.

Everyone froze again. This time it’s Kanaya standing there. She calmly looked from Eridan to Terezi still on the floor, to Vriska, to an injured Equius, and finally to Nepeta and Feferi.

“Dare I ask what is happening here?” She said.

“Honestly it’s pretty much what it looks like.” Feferi shrugged.

Kanaya looked up at Eridan. “You haven’t been eating people again have you?”

“No!” Eridan said firmly, rolling his eyes. He unintentionally moved his hand away from the fridge door in order to cross his arms.

“AHA!” Vriska said as she yanked open the door, grabbing the plate inside.

“Vriska what’re you-?” Kanaya started but was suddenly interrupted by Terezi tackling Vriska. “GIMME SOME!” She yelled.

The plate fell to the floor and shattered, splattering the slice of cake all over the place.

“Pyrope you fucker look what you did!” Vriska hollered as she struggled to get Terezi off of her.

Terezi got off but went over to the cake and licked some off the floor.

“Terezi don’t do that!” Kanaya said.

“Why not?” She asked, spitting out some broken pieces of plate.

Kanaya rubbed her head. “Ugh Eridan can you grab her for me?” She asked.

He obliged, though with a lot of protest from Terezi.

“We can always bake another cake you know...” Kanaya sighed. She went to go clean up the mess on the floor.

“But floor cake is even more delicious!” Terezi giggled.

Vriska looked defeated. “Ugh, fine, but when we bake another one I’m getting the first piece!”

Feferi went over to help Kanaya clean up, and after they were done Eridan set Terezi back down.

He looked down at the remote in his hand. “This shit’s pretty handy...” he muttered.

“Ready to come back down from the clouds now?” Feferi asked.

Eridan just grinned. “Nah. I kinda like bein bigger than all a you.”

“Isn’t it hard to move though?” Kanaya asked. She wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t really move anywhere else in the room if he wanted to. His horns were scraping the ceiling even though he was crouched down quite a ways.

“I’ll have to discuss this with Sollux.” Equius muttered.

“Not before I get my hands on one!” Vriska grinned as she bolted out the door.

“No, you will not.” Equius replied as he immediately followed her.

“Equius! You’re not supposed to move for a whale!” Feferi called after him as she followed as well.

“Hey Nepeta, you wanna go get one of those crazy remote things too?” Terezi grinned.

“Do I ev-fur!” Nepeta said as she sprang off the counter and out the door. Terezi followed, giggling.

Kanaya looked back up at Eridan. “Seriously you could probably just shrink back down now.”

Eridan just gave her a shrug. She sighed. “Alright, just don’t come complaining to me if something goes wrong...” she left as well.

Eridan sat there alone for a minute. He really didn’t want to shrink back right away. It was really cool being this size, despite the limitations.

It wasn’t too long until he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Maybe someone coming back?

Nope, it was Sollux.

“Hey dude- woah...” Sollux stared up at him. “EQ wathn’t jokiing...”

“Yep. Hi Sol.” Eridan grinned.

“Okay look dude we’re modiifyiing the remoteth tho you can’t do that anymore. II need yourth.”

Eridan looked away. “Nah.”

“Nah?”

“I like bein able to do this.” Eridan replied simply.

“Well II’m gonna have to fiix iit eiither way tho...”

An evil grin crept across Eridan’s face. “Wwhat if I just do this instead?”

“Do wha-?”

Sollux didn’t have time to ask before Eridan leaned down and grabbed Sollux with his mouth.

“OY THAT’TH NOT FAIIR ED!” Sollux yelled as he flailed around in his mouth. Eridan just tipped his head back and swallowed.

“Uuugh fiiiine, II won’t modiify yours iif you thpiit me out!” Sollux said as he squirmed around from in the stomach.

“Hmm...I guess I can agree to that.” Eridan grinned before actually spitting Sollux back out. “I thought you said you enjoyed bein inside me.”

“Well that’th when iit’th not beiing uthed agaiintht me...” Sollux glared as he wiped himself down. “And you’re a jerk.”

“Okay fine, I’ll shrink back dowwn in a minute.” Eridan finally admitted.

“Good. Then II jutht gotta get all thethe other remoteth to not have that optiion.” Sollux said as he left the kitchen as well.

Eridan waited until he was long gone before shrinking back to normal. He looked down at the remote. This could be a lot of fun...


End file.
